Jillian (The Seven Deadly Sins)
How Jillian joined the Tourney Jillian and the Dawn Roar, were ordered by Helbram to travel to Ordan where a local knight spotted a Armor Giant in the forest. Once Slader and the Dawn Roar travel to the location, they bring along a group of knights to which they were beaten or killed by the Armor Giant who turns out to be a Seven Deadly Sins member Gowther. Simon asks Hugo if he knows Gowther to which Hugo answers that he has seen him on wanted posters and that he is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Slader then orders the group to make a stand off against Gowther and attack when he makes a move. Slader and the rest wait for half an hour until a young boy named Pelliot comes to them and attacks Gowther, thinking he is a dangerous criminal. Gowther is about to smash Pelliot until another boy named Armando comes in and saves his life but gets smashed instead. Slader and the rest knew the time to attack was now to which they jump on Gowther. While King fights with Hugo, Jillian traps King in a special trap ability which makes the latter unable to move. When Armando reveals himself to be Gowther, Jillian is surprised and King turns into his fat form which broke her trap. Jillian and the Dawn Roar later leave Ordan when Gowther offers the giant's head to them. Weinheidt and the other Dawn Roar members witness Slader's valiant attempts to save the royal family, but unable to do so due to the Perfect Cube spell placed by Vivian. Baltra orders the Dawn Roar to stop Slader from harming himself at which they immediately do but Slader refuses to leave Baltra, despite the Dawn Roar pulling him away. When the Seven Deadly Sins and Dreyfus' group suddenly appeared out of nowhere via Merlin's teleportation, Jillian and her teammates were surprised and readied their weapons just in case. Later, after Dreyfus confessed his crime and willingly surrendered, Jillian used her wire-like trap to cuff the former Great Holy Knight ready for escort to his cell for later judgement. But before that happened, the castle was suddenly destroyed by Hendrickson but Jillian was saved by King's Bear Form of Chastiefol. Jillian, however was attacked and killed by Dreyfus, actually Fraudrin who then went off to fight Hendrickson along with the other Dawn Roar except for Slader and Simon. A month after the Kingdom Infiltration conflict is resolved, Jillian is somehow revived. While repairing her sword, Arthur's food and medical supplies are stolen. Setting out, Jillian confronts a band of desert warriors, one of them being Ghashiun. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Readies her sword behind her back. After the announcer calls her name Slings a wire out of her sword as the camera zooms saying "I suppose it's no surprise, but he made such short work of our vanguard." Special Moves Sword Bind (Neutral) Jillian sends her sword's wire out to bind her opponent then shocks him/her with magic. Snake Tongue (Side) Jillian swings her sword's wire out like a whip two times. Blind Urutu (Up) Jillian swings her sword and wire upward rapidly hitting anyone above her 5 times. If she touches a platform edge, she can go there. Swinging Rattlesnake (Down) Jillian swings on her wire forward and releases slashing her opponent. Crazy Sidewinder (Hyper Smash) Jillian sends her wire out to ensnare her opponent. If she hits, she swings him/her around like swinging a sword, giving heavy damage, then after nine swings, spins her opponent above her head, then kicks him/her off. Graceful Lancehead (Final Smash) Jillian charges her wire then spins it in front of her rappidly then slams it down making a large energy field explode. Victory Animations #Jillian binds her opponent (2nd place in multiplayer) with her wire and says "You can stay there till everything settles down." #Jillian polishes her sword then swings it saying "Your head is mine!" #Jillian thrusts her sword sending her wire snaking out and says "Stay down for a while." On-Screen Appearance Jillian jumps down and polishes her sword then says "I have an assignment to kill you." Trivia *Jillian's rival is a sandbending tribesman named Ghashiun, while her second rival is the former crown princess of Dressrosa turned gladiator, Rebecca Dold. *Jillian shares her English voice actress with Jolyne Cujoh, Charlotte Christine de Colde and Koloktos. *Jillian shares her French voice actress with Xingcai, Blue Mary the Blue Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Momiji Ii, Riko Mine Lupin the 4th and Diane. *Jillian shares her German voice actress with Ms. Lola. *Jillian shares her Arabic voice actress with Ash Ketchum, Knuckle Joe, Bella X1, Minnie Mouse, Baby 5 and Pullum Purna. *Jillian shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Blue Mary, Jericho and Diane. Category:The Seven Deadly Sins characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Previously Unplayable Characters